Goddess of the Gateway
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Fred arrived in his after live only to be told by a ghost from his past that she could take him on a trip to see several times he could have changed it all. Each prompt will fit in the basic plot and had something to do with a given letter. in the end she will give him a choice. Go back or move on?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay so this will be a story of promps each having something to do with a givn letter. They all fit with in a plot line. Also The girl's name is pronounced LEEV

* * *

I sat up with a groan and looked around. I was not in Hogwarts. Everything was white and I was in the middle of four doors. In front of me was a white door that seemed to have a golden light pouring from under it. To my left was a gray door that I could hear the sound of people screaming my name in panic. Behind me was a purple door. Nothing came from that one. And to my right was a black door that I felt no need to go any closer too. I got up and went to the gray door. I put my hand of the nob when my curiosity got the better of me. I turned to the purple door. I walked over to it and opened it. I walked in. I saw a girl around my age sitting on a sofa which was the only thing in the room. She had gold hair that tumbled in waves down her back. When she turned toward me I saw she had light blue eyes and her face was deathly pale. When she stood up I saw she was wearing a gray silk dress that fell to the floor and was bare foot. She looked painfully like someone I should have remembered.

"Fred Weasley. I wondered when I'd see a Weasley. I dreaded it. Such good people, you Weasleys. Anyway, I'm glad you chose this door."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I said slowly.

"You're dead. You are in the Hall of Pathways. Each door would have led you somewhere different. Follow me and I'll show you." As she walked past me back out the door I felt a chill the seemed to surround her.  
Back by the doors the gray door was gone, replaced by a pale blue one.  
"The while one goes to The Plains. This is where people who did extreme good in their life-or death- go. Black is the Netherlands. People who have done unspeakable things go there. You couldn't go there even if you had tried to open it. The purple was my door. The pale blue will take you to the ghost life." She explained not looking at me the whole time.  
"What about the gray? Where would it have gone?" I asked although I already knew the answer.  
"Before your vitals stopped you could have gone back but you would have had a very bad time. I can take you to a different way. Because of my name-and sudden, unfair death- I was given the power to take my loved ones to certain, random times that they made a chose-no matter how small- that effected their lives, and maybe even their death. Then they can go on to change one of their choosing or they can go on to the afterlife." I looked at her closer and saw where I should have known her for.  
"You're Liv. Liv Appleshade. You were my best friend when I was little. My mom never told me what happened to you. Just that you left." I said she smiled sadly.  
"I got Dragon Pox. Anyway, what do you want to do?" Fred's mouth dropped. Dragon Pox was a horrid death. Worse than almost anything and she'd only been seven. No wonder she was so cold.  
"I think I'd like to see." She smiled and held out her hand. It grabbed at a door nob and the air swung open to reveal a bit of Hogwarts corridor.  
"Follow me." She called stepping through the door.


	2. A is For

**A is for Avada Kadavra**

"So as you can see this is where you died. Of course this is where one or two of our shows will happen." I saw myself fighting a death eater. I remembered the choice I was faced with here. Did I use the killing curse or keep fighting. I saw myself raise my wand.  
"Avada Kadavra!" I watched as the death eater dropped. The other me stared at his wand for a moment then it all when white around us.  
"You sunk in to a conscious coma for about five years. Ron and Hermione's wedding woke you up because 'Fred can't annoy him about children alone.' But you snapped you wand and refused to do magic anymore. Fred and Angelina broke up because Fred wouldn't take any major commitment because he had to take care of you. You were able to convince your family you were better but you kept seeing that death eater everywhere." Color flooded the scene and I saw the darkened joke shop. I watched as Fred unlocked the door and walked in. He looked like life hadn't just given him lemons, but beat him with them until he took them with a smile.  
"George! Mum told me to inform you that next time I visit you're coming too." He was met with silence. I watched as he looked confused and walked around the corner. As soon as he was out of sight I heard him curse. I went to run after him. My path was blocked.  
"You're not gonna want to see that. You went insane. You hung yourself." I gasped at the thought.  
'So not matter what I died before my time." I said dejectedly.  
"Oh, not at all. This was only one trip." And with that it faded to a new choice.


	3. B is for

**B is for Brothers**

The next scene was in a meadow with a cottage sized house in the middle.  
"Liv, where are we?" Fred knew he'd never seen this place before.  
"This is the Weasley family summer house." He could vaguely remember it now that she said something.  
"Is that me?" Liv nodded as a little redhead boy came running around the corner.  
"I don't get it. What did I do here?" He asked. Liv look sympathic.  
"You were young. You didn't understand what you were saying. Watch."  
"I hate you Percy! I wish we weren't brothers!" Little Fred ran inside.  
"I don't even remember this." He whispered.  
"He did. If this hadn't have happened," the scene changed. I was the holiday they'd had without Percy. Only, he was there. "He wouldn't have left. And if he hadn't have left," They were in the hall again. Only Fred wasn't as distracted by Percy's arrival.  
"Avada Kadvera!" Percy jumped between the spell and Fred.  
"Percy!" the Weasley twin both fell to the ground by the dead body of Percy. The wizard sent a curse at George. He fell as well. Living Fred screamed. Dead Fred turned to Liv.  
"Take me away, Liv, please." The girl looked at him.  
"It's not done, but, if you wish."

They were back in the hall.

"The dead don't need to sleep, but we can. Why don't you go get some rest. We can keep going when you wake up. Green door." She turned and sadly walked to her door alone.

Liv was cursed to be alone. She would always be alone.


End file.
